


For my general loving

by Katarik



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Denial, Gen, Guilt, POV Male Character, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've got a lot to atone for, Reno says, but he doesn't mean it. He's pretty sure of that. Between the original game and Advent Children Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For my general loving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena-sylph (ilyena_sylph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



The way Reno figured, atonement was essentially a pile of chocoboshit. If he'd felt guilty, it wouldn't raise anybody: nobody he’d killed for fun or profit or self-defense or orders would ever come back because of Reno. If he'd been sorry about it, they'd be just as dead, and anyway nearly everybody he'd killed was Midgar and probably would've died from Meteor or the Geostigma, creeping in everywhere like leaking mako.

So the Chief talked about making up for Shin-Ra's sins and Tseng worked like he thought he had to pay to somebody (to her; sometimes Reno considered tying a ribbon on his wrist where nobody would see) because he'd lived, and Rude tried not to kill much these days, unless he had to. (Elena watched all of them and mimicked, but Reno could see she didn’t get it, even if she’d smartened up and sharpened up and calmed down during everything. She was probably better off that way.)

Reno went along with it. If he watched out for Cloud's orphan some... wasn't because of the kid's accent. … Much. Reno was pretty sure, anyway. No reason to.

Because atonement wasn’t shit. Just words. Reno always knew how little those mattered.


End file.
